Talk:Narutopedia
So, I was wondering... Okay, I want to find the pieces of information from the Fanbooks/Databooks. Is there any way to search, for example "First Fanbook", and get all the pages that have "First Fanbook" in their refferences?Patsoumas1995 (talk) 12:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Movie jutsu? Why aren't the jutsus from the movies added in the infobox? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's because movies are one of the least canon media for this franchise and they, like the games, tend to take a lot of liberties with the characters. So in order to get some level of streamline/uniformity they're omitted from the infoboxes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I search, for example, Naruto's jutsus from the movies (or the video games)? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :In his infobox, you can click "jutsu" which will carry you to a drilldown of all his techniques. You can customise that page to search for all the jutsu from whichever movie it is that you want (I think) or you can just go to the movie's article and see the list of techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! Patsoumas1995 (talk) 23:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai symbols Would it mind if we would add the nature transformation or kekkei genkai symbols in the pages as well? I think it would add more flair to some pages, as they're quite empty (like Steel or Swift release, for example). Derigar (talk) 05:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Images are added to page only when those have enough text to balance them out. Those two are quite short pages. Omnibender - Talk - 21:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::How about other releases? Or Shikotsumyaku or even the 5 basic nature transformations? Derigar (talk) 15:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Also short pages, and they have images already. Omnibender - Talk - 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hi... So, I am starting a new wiki, a fanon wiki for the anime Magico, and I wanted to know how did you guys do that whole TagSync thing to obtain the infoboxes. Is it something manual or do I go somewhere and get it done? Davidchola2 (talk) 17:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Episodes why are episodes 257 - 260 of naruto shippuden repeats from the original naruto series? (talk) 18:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) They are called "Filler episodes". As you have probably noticed each episode consists of several chapters, and they both come weekly. If the episodes followed only the main plot, it would come to a moment where there weren't more chapters to animate. Filler arcs are the necessary time for manga to escape the anime. Hope you understood. --Vecanoi (talk) 20:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) They are more likely "recap episodes" not filler episodes. Spoilers I know the front page says: "Be warned that the wiki is filled with SPOILERS about the Naruto series, read at your own risk." but for example there's currently the Edo Madara picture in "new files" ... one could not read the manga and just look at a description of a technique for example, and spoil it all for him/her by seeing material and things that have not yet appeared/were not revealed in the anime. Should not we make some spoiler protection like information that's not yet portrayed in anime would be "hidden" under "spoilers" tag or something ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :You said it yourself; we tell people this wiki is full of spoilers, read at your own risk. No need to go through the hassle of separating info with spoiler tags and the like when we've already warned users what to expect.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, the wiki is much more enjoyable with the new style. Now it seems she is more current. I bet everyone loved this new style. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 03:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I like the new style. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, the new homepage looks much more modern than the old one that appeared as though nobody had touched it since 2005. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Somewhat Like Bar Thingy Should we change the color of the somewhat like 'bar' like the "poll" bar there? Should the color match with the color of the "Rules" 'bar'? —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Links for Characters and Jutsu I think we should change the links for the characters and jutsu part of the slideshow on the main page. To me, it would nicer looking if we linked it to an actual page. the jutsu one is obvious this one. I don't know if we have a good one for characters and the only one I can think of using is this but it doesn't have a link to any character pages like the one we already have. Joshbl56 19:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That could work. It's just a round-about way to end up at the same page though. The only issue is linking to the shinobi article when everyone in Naruto isn't a shinobi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like the links to the browsedata, makes it more in their face that wikia hasn't fixed things yet... — SimAnt 20:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page redesign I'm totally not affiliated with this Wiki, but I must say, when looking at the main page I was totally astonished with how much it had changed. In a good way! I just wanna say: "Good job! :D". 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you should be praised for making a such good innovation in your Wiki. Keep the good work, Narutopedia guys. (way to go, Cerez-san!) Guilherme Abe 02:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Loool you treacherous fart Abe. The wiki thanks you all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What I like about this wiki Guys, I am gonna state one of the things about Narutopedia I like the most. You tell the entire saga of the character in the series in their pages. In some other wikis, you have to go to each episode or chapter to know what happened next. Its very economical.Undominanthybrid (talk) 17:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Road to Naruto chapter Hi is anyone going post information from that road to naruto chapter? I think that it shows a deeper understanding with the characters interactions and personalities, especially Hinata. : Road to Naruto The Movie. -- (talk) 15:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) naruto / nartuo: shippuden pic Hey, I was wondering if it's possible to make a buttom (like the manga-anime buttoms) just with Naruto and Naruto: shippuden pictures? so that you don't have to go down the page to see the difference in the charecters. And of course only with those that have made a difference in aperrance.--Kasan94 (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Can you be a little more specific about these "buttons"? —White Flash. 19:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Well you know the buttons there are at some pics (not many any more), but there are some where you can shift the main picture of the page, between Anime pic, and manga pic. I'll try and find a page that have it. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Darui --Kasan94 (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean tabs. Possible? Yes. Will we do it? No. It's been long established that we show the character as that character was introduced. This means part 1 images for part 1 characters. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ohh tabs will remember that. To bad then. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC)